


Making It Better

by BabyBat (demonprincess7)



Series: The Family's Business [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, M/M, Minor Angst, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Parent/Child Incest, Public Nudity, Sibling Incest, Spanking, Sub!Sam, Underage - Freeform, Weecest, dom!Dean, slight dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-06 19:04:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3145166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonprincess7/pseuds/BabyBat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One week after John catches his sons having sex, tensions are high and morals are low.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One Week Later

**Author's Note:**

> Best to read "Please" before starting this one. This one is bigger, plottier, and (hopefully) pornier.
> 
> In celebration of [ Please ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2439902) reaching 100 kudos, here is the sequel we all didn't know we needed.
> 
> Disclaimer: Underage sex is child abuse. I do not advocate underage sex. Do not do the thing.

_Daddy._ Sam was making a point to use that word as often as possible. At least, that's how it seemed to John. One week ago, his little boy had been gasping and calling out "Daddy, please!" and now everything he said reminded John of that moment.

"Daddy, can you pass me the milk?" The boy said as he fixed himself a bowl of cereal. 

"Daddy! Dean took my pencil and he won't give it back!" Sam whined as his brother held the pencil out of reach, keeping Sam from his homework.

"Please, Daddy could I stay up just a little longer?" Sam said with begging puppy eyes.

Dean smirked every time. He felt certain that his eldest had put little Sammy up to it. Sam was so young, so sweet. Did he even have any idea what he was doing?

At first Dean had been wary of John. Marking sure he didn't try to separate him from Sam. They hadn't been punished and there was never any shouting, but that didn't mean his father was simply okay with this knew knowledge. So, Dean tested the water a little bit. He didn't want to push John into taking drastic measures, but he needed to know Sam was safe and he wasn't going to disappear. It started with a few _nearly_ innocent comments.

"Finish your dinner, Sammy. Be a good boy for me." Sam's pupils dialated. So did John's, but he didn't say anything.

"You got a cute little ass, Sammy," Dean said as Sam tried on a pair of Dean's old jeans. He thought he heard John grunt, but he couldn't be sure.

He wasn't getting a reaction from his father and he knew Sammy didn't like to go too long without being filled up, so Dean decided it was time to get things back to normal. Or at least, what normal had been before the incident.

One week after the incident and Sam was crawling out of his skin with want. He'd never gone so long without being touched or filled. He'd gotten a few quiet kisses when they both thought John was asleep, but with the constant teasing words, Sam felt about ready to explode. So, when Dean said "Let's go get a shower, Sammy" like he used to every morning, Sam about jumped for joy.

With the bathroom door shut and the water running, Sam knew it was finally safe to talk.

"Can we go back to before, now?" Sam asked, pulling off his clothes as Dean adjusted the water temperature. "I mean before, you know, that mess with Dad?"

"I think we can try. I don't know if you noticed, Sammy, but we haven't left this motel in a week. Dad hasn't left either, not for a hunt or anything." Dean pulled off his clothes.

Sam watched forlornly as the mirror steamed up. "You think he's afraid to leave us alone?" He said so softly Dean could barely hear it. "You think maybe he... maybe he thinks we're bad? He thinks what we did is bad."

"Sammy come here." Dean pulled his brother into a hug as Sammy's eyes teared up. "I don't care what he thinks. I only want you to be happy."

"That's why you said it had to be a secret. That's why you won't... why you wouldn't..." Sam pushed Dean away and wouldn't look at his brother.

Dean didn't know how he could ever make this better. He only knew he would do anything. "I love you, Sammy. I love playing with you, making you feel good, you know I do. You're not bad, Sam. This isn't bad. We're not bad. I don't know what dad thinks, but I don't think he's mad and as long as we're together, I really don't care what dad thinks.

Sam grabbed Dean in a tight hug. "Love you, Dee."

Dean patted Sam's back. "Now enough of this chick flick stuff. Water's getting cold." Sam didn't seem interested in pulling away. "I brought your toy," Dean coaxed.

"Really?" Sam let go of his brother in his excitement. 

Dean grinned. "Really. Wash up so I can put it in."

Sam had his body scrubbed squeaky clean in no time. He bounced impatiently as Dean washed himself and then his and Sam's hair. All the while Sam couldn't seem to stop whining.

"Come on, Dean. We're clean already just do it! Please, Dee. _Please_. Hurry up! I want it Dee, please, want it inside me."

"Hush, Sammy. Almost done." He held a hand over Sam's eyes as he rinsed the last of the soap from his brother's hair. He ran his hands through Sam's hair, checking one last time for soap. "All clean."

"Good." Sam spun around so fast he would have fallen if he hadn't been aiming to catch himself on the wall.

Dean stepped out of the shower and quickly grabbed the little blue plug from his pants pocket. Like everything else Sam owned, the plug was a hand me down from Dean. He bought it just after his fifteenth birthday with a fake ID and money won from a poker game. He liked it well enough, but it looked a lot better when it was inside Sammy's ass.

"Come on," Sam fussed, squirming impatiently.

"Hold your horses." Dean stepped in behind Sam where he was bent at the waist, hands on the wall. He gave that cute little ass a sharp smack for his impatience. Sam gasped and then froze. A moments pause and then Dean asked "You like that, Sammy?" as he gently rubbed the warm, red flesh.

"Just put the plug in," Sam grumbled.

Dean chuckled. He used some of the liquid body wash to slick up his fingers. Slowly, he pressed one in. Sam moaned and relaxed as he leaned against the wall.

Dean kept his voice low the way Sam told him he liked because it made him sound older. "You're not getting this plug until you tell me, Sam."

Sam whined but he didn't say a word. Dean kept working that finger in and out until he was ready for two. Dean groaned as the second one went in smoothly. "Nothing in this hole for a week, Sammy. Are you starving for it? You're little hole is just swallowing up my fingers like it's nothing."

The plug wasn't very big. Two fingers was all Sam needed for Dean to be able to push it in easily, but he hadn't gotten what he wanted yet. Sam wasn't getting one more thing until he said how much he liked being spanked and Dean told him so.

"Come on, please. That's not fair," Sam whined, rocking hungrily on Dean's fingers.

"Whenever you're ready, Sammy." Dean was far from merciful. He moved his fingers harder and harder making Sam whimper and cry out.

"Please, please," he begged. "Dean, daddy please."

Dean took one finger away and watched his brother squirm, needing more and getting just one finger in his loose little hole. Sam was slowly falling apart and Dean loved it. "You liked being spanked didn't you, Sammy? Do you want that?"

"Yes! I like it, daddy! Like it when you spank me. Please fill me up, daddy, please."

"That's a good boy, Sammy." Dean stepped out of the way of the water to let it wash over Sam's hole, getting all the soap out as Dean held him open. Sam calmed down, knowing Dean was getting him ready.

Finally, Dean slipped the plug into place. He rubbed it firmly against his little brother's prostate a few times until Sammy came screaming his brother's name.

"Soon as Dad leaves, baby boy, I'm gonna spank you real good."


	2. As Promised

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean makes good on his promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is pretty much pwp.

The motel room door clicked shut behind John. Sam looked at Dean with excitement sparkling in his eyes. One week and two days after the incident and John was finally ready to leave them alone. He would be back around sunset, he'd told them. Whether as a warning or a comfort neither boy knew.

Dean sat down at the end of their bed and waited until the sound of the Impala faded into the distance. He grinned at his brother. "Come here, Sammy."

Sam practically threw himself onto his brother's lap. He kissed his brother like they'd been apart for months. Dean situated Sam so that he straddled Dean's lap more comfortably. He wrapped his arms around the younger boy, just enjoying the warm, soft body on top of him and the warm, soft lips he was kissing.

Sam finally pulled away to catch his breath. Dean pushed his long hair back to see those lust blown eyes.

"You remember what I said I was gonna do when dad left?"

"You said you were gonna..."

Dean raised an eyebrow.

"You said you were gonna spank me." Sam blushed.

"You want me to, right Sam?"

"Yeah, Dean. Yeah."

"Then you get those pants off and get over my lap," Dean ordered.

Sam jumped off of Dean's lap, almost tripping over his own legs. He yanked his jeans off, then flopped across Dean's thighs.

Dean couldn't resist rubbing his hands over Sam's ass. "We're gonna take it easy to start okay? If you need me to stop just say so."

Dean started with slow, measured swings. They didn't get much response from Sam, so he threw them harder until he got a soft gasp. Five swats later and Dean thought _That oughta be enough right? I don't want to really hurt him._

"Why'd you stop?" Sam asked after a minute of Dean silently rubbing his ass.

"You don't wanna be sore do ya?"

Sam snorted. " _Yeah_ I wanna be sore, Dean. That's the point."

"But..." Dean's thoughts turned to Sam's ass, warm and red under his hand. Sam squirming in his chair doing his homework and reading lore books. Sam rubbing his sore ass remembering how it all happened. Sam kneeling with his heels digging into his sore flesh as he looks up at Dean through long eye lashes. "Naked. Now."

Sam pushed himself up to sit beside Dean. He pulled his t-shirt off and dropped it on the floor. His underware followed, adding to the pile.

Sam moved to lay over Dean's lap again, but Dean stopped him. He pulled Sam off the bed to stand between his knees.

"I wanna see your face."

The younger boy just nodded, bit his lip, and put his hands on Dean's shoulders to brace himself. Dean could see his brother's face perfectly, but it wasn't the best angle to work with. The extra effort was worth it though when Sam's mouth fell open on a sharp gasp as Dean gave him a hard slap. He laid into him harder and faster, getting a thrill watching Sam's eyes squeeze shut when it's too hard or fly open when its just right. His teeth clenched on the first strike to his upper thigh and his jaw went slack as he felt a sharp tingling pleasure in place of pain.

Sam's legs started to feel weak. The hand on Sam's hip told Dean that he was shaking. Dean pulled him closer to straddle his thighs kneeling on the bed, their foreheads pressed together. Dean watched Sam's mouth release a chorus of moans and gasps, each one washing over him. Dean couldn't stop, didn't want to stop, not ever. Sam wasn't ready for it to stop yet either.

It was so good. So perfect, that neither of them heard the door click shut.

John couldn't say he was expecting this. He'd certainly been expecting to walk in on _something_ , but _this_...

Sam's little ass was _red_. In some places, it was purple. He should have been crying, begging for it to stop. The sounds coming from that sweet little boy only sounded like begging for more. Someone had to stop them. Stop them before Sam got hurt.

John couldn't seem to find his voice. Each slap of skin on skin made his hips jerk and his cock throb. Both boys were beautiful like this. Dean fully dress, fire in his eyes with Sam, naked and whimpering in his lap, ass cherry red. John's dick was going to be chaffed for all his rubbing it through his jeans.

Sam's noises stopped abruptly and John had to look away from that sweet ass to find out why. They were kissing. Sweet moans and whimpers were replaced with the wet sound of lips and tongues moving together. 

John's legs gave out beneath him at the sight. He fell to the floor on hands and knees. Dean's eyes were on his father now. He was still attached to his brother at the hips and mouth, but his eyes were on John's face.

His father's eyes were desperate, begging, aroused, beautiful. Weird, he hadn't considered his father that way before. He stopped his spanking to run his hands over hot skin. Feverishly hot. He wanted to feel that heat on his thighs. It was cruel, he knew. Sam was so sore, but he couldn't help it. He pulled Sam down until he was fully sitting in Dean's lap. Even through his jeans he could feel that heat. Sammy whimpered, then let out a long moan, his head falling back on his shoulders. 

" _Dean_ ," Sam moaned, rocking his hips to get more sensation.

"You like that Sammy? Does it feel good? You're ass is so hot, Sammy." He ran his fingers delicately over the hot flesh making Sammy keen. "I bet daddy wants to feel it, too."

Sam's head snapped forward and he looked toward the door. "What do you think, Sammy? Think daddy wants to touch you?"

John seem to take that as an invitation. Sam didn't protest, so Dean didn't stop their father from crawling over to the bed and kneeling behind Sam.

Sam leaned forward until his head was against Dean's shoulder, giving John a good view of his ass, wanting him to see how red it was. Dean rested his chin on Sam's shoulder so he could watch John.

"Go on, daddy. I know you want to touch him."

John didn't move. He was frozen in place by his own thoughts. Dean was feeling bold and he knew just how to push to get what he wanted, what he knew Sam wanted.

"I know you want him. You've wanted him since you saw us together on that couch. You saw how good Sammy took my cock for me. He's such a good boy. He loves to have something inside his tight little hole. Threw a fit this morning when I told him he couldn't have his plug today. Little cock slut. He wears it everyday. Looks like he got something better. Yeah, Sammy likes having a sore little ass. Don't you baby boy?"

" _Dean_ ," Sammy whined, embarrassed by all the attention and frustrated that no one was touching him.

"He wants you to."

"Daddy, please," Sammy begged softly.

John couldn't stop himself any longer. His finger tips brushed over the warm, welted skin. Sam arched his back like a cat, pushing into the touch. "You like that, Sam?" The man said quietly and with no small amount of awe.

"Yeah, he does," Dean answered for his brother. "He loves to be touched, teased. He likes it when it hurts, too. That's your favourite, isn't it Sammy?"

Sam whimpered. "Yes."

John's palm covered Sam's ass. "Is that what you want, boy?" He spoke louder, more confident now. He squeezed and pawed at the tender flesh. Sam whimpered into Dean's ear.

"Please, Dean. I wanna- need to," Sam gasped.

Dean reached between them to find Sam's cock. It was almost as hot as his ass, he was so hard. Sam whimpered as Dean stroked his dick.

John had both hands on Sammy now. Rubbing, squeezing, caressing. It was too much for Sammy.

" _Daddy!_ " Sammy screamed as he came all over Dean's fist and both of their stomachs. 

Dean stroked Sam's hair with his clean hand as Sam came down. His own cock strained against his jeans, throbbing and begging for attention. 

Sam sat up, hissing as his sore ass hit Dean's thigh. He saw the rock trapped in Dean's pants and immediately slid to the floor, his back almost touching John's chest. He reached for Dean's zipper, but Dean caught his wrists.

"You don't have to Sammy. You're tired."

Sam looked up at him from under long eye lashes and Dean almost shot his load right there. He looked gorgeous, squirming where his sore ass rested on his heels. It was like Sam had read his mind earlier. Dean dropped his wrists and let Sam pull his swollen cock free. The skin was dark, purple, and it stung when Sam wrapped his little fingers around it.

"Christ," John muttered.

Sammy wrapped his soft lips around the head and Dean grit his teeth to keep from cumming. _Not yet. Just a minute longer._ The moment was just too good, too perfect to let it end. Then, Dean spotted his father, pants shoved down with one hand wrapped around his fucking huge cock and the other on Sam's ass, and it was over. Sammy swallowed every drop and licked his lips clean.

Dean pulled him up on the bed for a quick kiss before letting Sammy pass out. He got Sam cleaned up and tossed his father a clean towel before passing out himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter did not go as planned which leads to my writting chapter three.


	3. So This Is Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John has his doubts about the situation, but Sammy can be persuasive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The 'slight dubcon' in this chapter is from John perspective and is really and truly 'slight'.

John packed their things while the boys slept. Sam had hadn't exactly been quiet and when someone came down asking questions, it would be best if they were long gone.

He got a quick shower and when he came out of the bathroom, both boys were awake and fully dressed. So very, blessedly dressed.

"We movin' out?" Dean asked.

John nodded and cleared his throat. "I packed your things."

Dean flashed his brother a wicked smirk. Sam rolled his eyes.

"Don't worry, it's not far. I have some things left to take care of in town." John left the room leaving the door open.

Sam leapt gracefully off the bed and stretched, rising up on his toes and lifting his arms high above his head. Dean took a moment to admire the arch of Sam's back before jumping up and smacking Sam on the ass.

Sam yelped and glared at Dean's back as he walked toward the door. "Come on, slow poke. The day's a wastin'."

"Jerk," Sam grumbled as he followed his brother out.

***

The three Winchesters sat around the small table in their new motel room. Each was quietly chewing on their cereal doing a decent job of ignoring the tension. Then John cleared his throat and his sons looked at him expectantly.

"Listen, boys," John began, looking calm and collected while feeling anything but. "You've done a good job keeping this thing between you a secret. Just because I know about it, doesn't mean it's okay to let everyone else know. You're too young to be doing this sort of thing as it is."

Sam opened his mouth to argue and Jogn raised a hand to cut him off. "But, being a hunter comes with an expiration date. I know you both know that. I'm not going to take away something that makes you both happy. Not when doing so would obviously hurt you more than help you."

"Thanks, dad," Dean said.

John nodded his acknowledgement. "I'm serious about keeping it secret now. You don't tell anybody." He looked at each of his boys sternly. "Not even your Uncle Bobby and especially not Pastor Jim. If I leave you boys with one of them, this thing stops until we're back on the road. Also, you're not to bring me into this anymore. You hear me?"

"Yes, sir," both boys said.

"Alright now. Finish your breakfast and get on to school."

***

The boys finished quickly and disappeared out the door. John sighed and ran a hand over his face. He wouldn't take this thing away from his sons, be he definitely couldn't get involved either. He'd already gone too far. He tried to convince himself that he'd only been concerned about Sam and all the things that Dean said were untrue. It almost worked.

John had learned a long time ago that the best way to ignore emotions and otherwise destructive thoughts was to bury yourself in something else. So, he left the room to pick up on the trail he'd abandoned hardly two hours ago.

***

Neither boy felt much like going to school. Sam was reminded of his soreness with every step he took. Dean thought that since they were already late, they may as well not go at all. He didn't realize he was thinking out loud until Sam agreed with him.

"They're already going to send dad that automated message saying 'your child was absent or tardy for one of more class periods'. He'll never know we were absent for _all_ the periods."

Dean smiled. "I like the way you think, baby boy."

They kept walking in the direction of the school, but at a slower pace now. They both stopped when the school was in sight, a quarter mile up the road. Sam thought about sitting in a hard plastic chair all day and decided with absolute finality that he was _not_ going into that building. 

Dean grabbed his hand and pulled him across the street. "Come on," he said.

When Dean didn't let go on the other side, Sam looked from their clasped hands to Dean's excited face, but he decided not to say anything.

Dean led the way down a side street and through a suburban style residential area as a way to get past the school without being seen. They went back up to the main street and stopped to peer carefully around the post office building. The library was right next door and the Impala was gleaming in the parking lot.

"What if he sees us, Dean?" Sam whispered as though John might be able to hear him from all the way inside the next building. 

"Unless dad is secretly from Krypton, I think we're safe. We'll just be quick."

He pulled Sam back across the street where there was only a ditch and a picnic pavilion. They kept their eyes on the library as they hurried into the park.

Sam loved parks like this one. More trees than picnic tables, a few donated benches, trash cans that are actually used due to the only people in the park being seniors and health nuts. Today the park seemed to be empty of all but one young jogger who was too busy panting to notice as they entered.

They walked down the path until it started to get dark due to the dense trees. Then Dean stepped off the path, pulling his brother into the undergrowth. 

"We're not supposed to go back there," Sam cautioned.

"We're not supposed to skip school either, brainiac. You don't wanna get caught do you?"

"No."

"Then we'll hide out in here."

It _was_ the perfect hiding place. The trees had low branches with thick leaves that hung around eye level. There were small bushes under them that created a barrier between the path and the foliage. If they went deep enough, no one would be able to see them.

They found a small spot that was too shady for anything to grow. Dean sat down in the dirt and Sam knelt carefully beside him. He tossed his back pack to the side.

"Your ass real sore, Sammy?" Dean asked holding back a smirk.

"Yes," Sam said sharply, but he wasn't fooling Dean by pretending to be mad. Dean knew he would do it all again in a heart beat.

"Let me see."

"What?" Sam's eyes went wide and he looked around as though expecting to be surrounded by scandalized picnickers. "Here?"

"Yeah, Sammy. I want to see."

"Someone could catch us."

"Like who?"

"I don't know. _Someone_."

"You expecting company?"

"No, but-"

"Then show me that cute little ass, Sammy." It was almost a question. Just enough that he knew he could say 'no' and that would be that.

Sam just stared at the empty dirt for a moment. Then he said quietly, "Okay."

The younger boy turned on the spot and pushed his pants down to his knees.

"Jeez, Sam." Dean looked over the large bruise that was his brother's skin. There were darker spots where John's fingers had dug in. "You should have told me to stop."

"I didn't want you to."

Dean brushed his finger tips over Sam's lower back, afraid to go any lower.

"It's okay, Dean. You can touch it."

"You sure?"

"Totally," Sam said with more enthusiasm than he'd intended.

Feeding off his brother's excitement, Dean pressed his palm against the abused skin. Sam shivered and made a small noise. Sam's enjoyment made it possible for Dean to enjoy it, too. He found himself wanting to see Sam like this more often, covered in marks that _he_ put there. Especially marks that John would see. He would know that Sammy belonged to _Dean_. No one touches Sammy without Dean's say so.

"My Sammy," Dean growled unconsciously. 

Sam shivered again. "Yours Dean," he replied softly.

Dean grabbed him with one hand on his arm and one on his waist. He turned the smaller boy around and pulled him sideways into his lap.

He pressed their lips together in a rough kiss. Sam's mouth fell open compliantly as Dean's tongue caressed his lips. His hips rocked gently from the stimulation of his bruised skin again his brother's jeans. Dean stilled his hips with one hand while the other wrapped around the back of Sam's neck holding him close. Sam ran his own hands over Dean's chest, pawing like a cat as he moaned helplessly.

Finally, kissing wasn't enough for Dean's sudden hunger to claim Sammy. His hand went from Sam's neck to his hair. Dean yanked his head back, pulling his hair and making Sam gasp then moan. His teeth pressed into the soft flesh above the boy's collar bone.

Sam's entire body shook with pleasure as Dean marked him. Dean's teeth freed the skin and he ran his tounge soothingly over the mark.

Dean looked at the darkening skin with selfish glee. "You mine, Sammy?"

"Always yours, Dean."

They kissed with as much love and tenderness as the previous kiss had been rough and possessive. Dean carefully slid Sam's jeans back up and let go of his hip so he could sit more comfortably.

Eventually they broke away and laid down on the ground together. Sam laid his head on Dean's chest and Dean wrapped an arm around him.

"You're mine too you know."

"Yeah, Sammy. Always yours." He kissed the top of Sam's head.

They spent the rest of the day just laying together, looking up at the trees and watching the clouds through the gaps in the leaves. After several hours, they heard young voices passing by and they knew school was out for the day.

Dean sat up, pushing Sam up with him, but Sam wasn't ready to go. He turned to face his brother with a serious, thoughtful look.

"I've been thinking about what dad said. About how he doesn't want to be a part of 'this' anymore... but I don't want that. I don't want 'this' to be just us all the time. I really liked it when it was dad to. I mean, don't get me wrong, I love when it's just us, but _sometimes_ I want dad, too."

Dean wasn't slow to catch his brother's wording. "I'm not gonna lie to you, Sammy. I feel the same way, but you heard what dad said-"

"But he didn't mean it, Dean!"

"Dad's word is law. That's the way it's always been and that's just how it's gonna be."

"But, Dean it-"

"No, Sam! Drop it alright? If dad changes his mind then fine. Until then this is how it is. Okay?"

"Yeah okay," Sam said sadly. He stood up and grabbed his backpack.

The boys walked together out of the park and back to the motel.

***

John was still out when the boys got back. They both sat down and got to work on John's most recent assignments. Sam read a hunter approved book on day-walking monsters while Dean practiced reassembling the gun he'd gotten for his birthday. His pride and joy; the first weapon of his very own.

After a while, Sam was distracted by the sound of clicking metal that had been going on for the better part of an hour. He put the book down to watch. He liked the look on Dean's face and the sure movements in his hands. Sometimes Dean looked like that when he was touching Sam. Sam was the center of Dean's universe and nothing else mattered in those moments. Sam never thought he could be jealous of a gun, but there he was wishing Dean was systematically taking _him_ apart instead.

Dean once again clicked all the pieces back together and looked at the shining metal with pride. He smiled at his brother. "Wanna time me?"

Seeing that playful excitement on his big brother's face wiped all the jealousy away. Instead Sam felt happy that Dean had something that made him feel proud and confident. "Sure."

Dean slid the watch from his wrist and handed it to Sam.

"Okay, ready..." Sam waited for the longest hand to reach the nine. "Go!"

He watched with amazment as Dean took it all apart faster than he could follow. Each piece was laid out in an organized map and Sam could tell that Dean didn't need to look at the table to know where each piece was.

"Done!" He set the last piece down.

"Twenty-two seconds," Sam announced. 

"There's no way. I can do better than that."

Dean was still challenging himself to do better when John came trudging in. There was exhaustion written across his face and his coat dragged the ground as he held it with a limp arm.

"Dad!" Sam shouted as he came through the door. "You've gotta see this!"

John wanted nothing more than to drop onto his bed and sleep for three hours, but after the day he'd had, he felt he deserved a moment with his sons. He noted the mark on his youngest's throat and thought of a time when that would have led to him giving the boy 'the talk'.

"What is it, Sam?" He said wearily.

"Watch... okay go, Dean!"

Dean's hands flew across the table so fast they could hardly follow. 

"Done!" Dean announced holding up his now reassembled gun.

"Sixteen seconds. God, Dean! You cut your time in half!"

Dean smiled proudly.

John patted his eldest on the shoulder. "That's a damn fine job, son."

"Thanks, dad," said a mildy bewildered Dean.

Sam rubbed his stomach as it growled. "Hungry."

"I'll heat something up." Dean jumped up and went to the small cabinet under the tv.

"I'm just gonna get in the shower and then hit the sack. We're leaving in the morning. Make sure you get your things packed."

"Yes, sir," both boys replied.

Sam went ahead and threw his things into his duffel bag while Dean warmed a family sized can of chicken noodle soup in the microwave.

When Sam finished, he lined up the pillows at the head of the bed so he could sit comfortably against the wall. Dean could tell there was something on his mind. No one stares that intently at their own toes for the simple pleasure of toe viewing. He poured soup into a cup for each of them and sat down beside his brother.

"Chicken soup for you thoughts," Dean said as he handed over the cup.

Sam sighed and started at the oily yellow liquid. Dean elbowed his brother. "What's eatin' you?"

"I was just thinking-"

"You think too much." He gulped down half his cup in one swallow.

" _Shut up_. I was thinking that you said before it was okay for us to _mess around_ because we love each other, but dad-"

"Come on, Sammy. Don't think like that. Dad loves you. He loves both of us. He's just not the type to bring you flowers. It's not like that."

"But what if it is?"

"It's not."

"But-"

"It's not, Sammy, okay?"

"Fine."

"Drink your soup."

Sam gupled down his dinner and tossed the cup into the trash feeling too emotionally drained to have seconds. He was about to kick his pants off and go to sleep when Dean spoke.

"I have a plan."

***

It was dark when John came out of the bathroom. He made his way to the bed mostly by feel and by the small light coming through the crack in the curtains.

He counted two heads on the pillows on the second bed before he laid down. He checked for the gun under his pillow before he closed his eyes. John didn't know why, but he couldn't seem to stop thinking of the hickey on Sam's neck before he drifted off.

John was pretty sure he'd been dreaming, so he was a bit confused when that warm, wet, _good_ feeling was still there as he became lucid. He was _pretty_ sure he'd fallen asleep in his own temporary bed last night and his brain couldn't comprehend the mouth on his neck or the weight on his chest. A tongue touched sensitive skin and he moaned as his hand slid up to tangle in long soft hair.

It took John several long moments of warm, moaning pleasure to realize anything was off. The body on top of his wasn't big enough. The hair he was feeling wasn't long enough for his usual type. The ass he was caressing, well he didn't normally go for women younger than him, though they certainly went for him. Then it all made sense as he remembered he _did_ go home last night. So, the body on top of him could only belong to-

He reachrd up to turn on the bedside lamp. "Sam!" He choked out in surprise. John looked down at his youngest son with wide eyes. Sammy looked back with pure hazel eyed innocence as if he wasn't swirling his tongue around his father's nipple.

"Shh Dad," Dean whispered. John hadn't noticed he was sitting at the head of the bed beside him, gently rubbing his brother's back. "Sammy wants to play with you. It's all he's talked about all day."

"Sam stop. You can't," John said, but his voice was pleading. 

Sam's mouth left John's chest. "It's okay, daddy. Dean says it's okay because we love each other."

"Yeah, daddy. We love you," Dean coaxed.

"Do you love us, too?"

John gasped softly as a small hand ran over his wet nipple. "Yes, you know I do."

Sam bent down to suckle on the nipple right under his fingers. John groaned and laid his head back on the pillow as he gave in. "Okay," he muttered mostly to himself. "It's okay."

Dean slid his body down the bed so that his head was level with John's. He placed a kiss on the hinge of his jaw and slowly ran his lips over the stubbled face until he reached John's lips. He kissed his daddy sweetly, coaxing him to relax and let go. After a moment, John kissed him back, slowly and gently. He lost himself in Dean's soft perfect lips and the touch of Sam's teasing hands.

Sam's mouth made it's way down John's chest all the way to his hips. He licked and kissed the soft skin there remembering how much he liked when Dean did that for him. He wrapped his fingers around the hem of John's sweat pants and boxers and slowly dragged them down to his knees.

John's cock sprang up and landed against Sammy's cheek. They both moaned. John panted and Dean left his lips in favor of his throat as he smiled down at Sam's wide eyes.

" _Oh, daddy_ ," Sam purred. "You're so big." He wrapped one small hand around the warm silky skin and John's jaw clenched as he nearly screamed. It was just too much to see that sweet face next to his hard cock, that little hand wrapped around it, and while Dean's talented lips working over his skin.

Dean knew all of this from experience so he sat up and pulled away to keep his father from practically combusting. "You want daddy's cock don't you, Sammy?"

"Yeah," the boy gasped. "Please, Dean can I?"

A cocky smile shone on Dean's face. He was glad Sam remembered what he'd told him, _You're mine, Sammy. Not dad's. You listen to me, like always._ "I didn't get you all opened up for nothing, baby boy."

John groaned. _These boys are gonna kill me._

Dean grabbed the bottle of lube from beside him and handed it to his brother. "Better move along before all that hard work goes to waste. You don't wanna tighten up. There's a whole lot of daddy to fit inside of that little boy hole."

Sam didn't hesitate to squirt a big glob into his palm. He slicked up daddy's cock until it shined in the lap light, before he positioned himself over John's hips. He grabbed daddy's cock and pressed the head against his wet hole.

"That's it, Sammy. Daddy's gonna fill you up so good."

"Come on, Sammy," John said. He soothed his hands up and down Sam's sides. "Take daddy's big cock for me."

Sammy just couldn't resist those words. He pushed down until the head was fully inside. He couldn't contain a small shout. It was just so _thick_. John shouted and gasped along with him.

"That's it, boy. You're doing so good," John praised and he meant every word. Sam was so small and so damn tight, but he kept taking it like he was born be stuffed. 

"You're taking daddy so good. You're so fucking gorgeous, Sam. So, pretty like this." Dean was hardly aware he was babbling as he watched that huge dick push its way inside his little brother. 

Sam took a deep breath and pushed down further. He paused just to breathe as John encouraged him gently.

"So good, Sammy. Just breathe little boy. Daddy's got you."

Soothed by his daddy's word, Sammy took another inch. He breathed another moment and then _finally_ took it all in until he was seated on John's lap. John groaned as Sam's head fell back on his shoulders with a cry.

John brushed the sweat dampened hair from Sam's face as he relaxed. "You're such a good boy for daddy."

The words Sam craved plus the pressure against his prostate was too much for Sam's young body. "Daddy!" Sam yelled as he came all over John's chest.

"Shit, baby boy," Dean said with awe. "You like that, Sammy? Being all stuffed full of daddy's cock."

He wormed one hand underneath his brother to a run a finger along Sam's stretched out rim making him whimper. "You wanna ride daddy or do you want him to fuck you?"

Sam whined, embarrassed, and bit his lip. "You gotta say it, Sam." He kept that one teasing finger running gently along Sam's sensitive hole. "What's it gonna be?"

The teasing started to feel like too much. Sam whimpered and one hand reached out to grab Dean's forearm, but he didn't push him away. Finally, he yelled out, "Fuck me, daddy!"

Dean placed a hand on John's hip to stop him before he could move. "What do good boys say?"

"Please fuck me, daddy," Sam whimpered.

"Do it, daddy. Fuck that sweet little hole."

John's hand held Sam's thighs as he bucked his hips up. Sam's mouth released a litany of sounds as his daddy pounded into him. Most of it was just noise but Dean caught a few 'yes' and 'daddy's thrown in.

With a happy John fucking a very happy Sam, Dean finally put a hand to his own dick. _Fuck_ did he need to cum. He'd never seen anything hotter in his life than Sammy bouncing on their daddy's cock. Never heard anything sexier than Sammy's sweet whimpering mixed with John's rough grunting.

When John came, that warm wetness set Sam off too, but Dean was still holding back. How could he not when Sam had bitten his lips swollen and red. He needed to have that mouth. 

"What do you think, Sammy? Too tired or does that slutty mouth want some too?"

Sam's eyes fell on Dean's too hard to be comfortable dick. He licked his lips and both Dean and John groaned at the obscene gesture. "Yeah. Want it, Dean."

Dean stood uo on the bed and placed a hand on the back of Sam's head. Sam's own hands were busy on John's chest keeping him balanced.

"Open wide, Sammy." Sam shivered. Dean didn't do this all that often, wanting to be gentle with his little Sammy, but the boy loved it every time.

Sam opened as wide as he could. Dean slowly pushed his way in; the head if his cock finding nirvana in the back of Sam's throat. Sam's tongue caressed the sensitive skin on the underside of Dean's cock and for a moment Dean didn't want to pull away, but it was all worth it once he really started fucking his throat. The boy gagged and drooled around the rough intrusion. Dean moaned.

"Fuck! Yes, _Sammy_." He wasn't going to last long, much to the favor of John who's oversensitive cock was squeezed by Sam's ass every time he gagged. Sam, on the other hand, wanted more, harder, deeper and would have been content to stay this way forever.

Sam swallowed and moaned around the head of Dean's cock. The vibration alone was enough to send Dean shooting down his little brother's throat.

Dean collapsed onto the bed gasping and slowly coming down. Sam gingerly lifted himself off of John's cock and laid down with his brother. As soon as John's head stopped spinning, he got out of bed and went into the bathroom.

After splashing cool water on his face, he cleaned himself up and went back to lay down with his boys.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are love and encouragement. Kudos are more like high fives, which are cool but not as good as love.  
> [Follow my writing blog](http://babybatscreations.tumblr.com/) on tumblr


End file.
